


Miraculous -Christmas Special

by Dark_Sans



Series: Miraculous -Tales of Reversor and Mightillustrator [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumas are heroes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And also villains, F/M, M/M, Master Fu isn't the last guardian., Most of them at least, The Miraculous are lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sans/pseuds/Dark_Sans
Summary: Marc, a young writer and partner of Nath, disappeared. Using his powers, Mightillustrator is determined to find it, at whatever cost.Reversor is almost letting his negative feelings control his actions, flying in Paris alone while trying to forget the pain in his chest.And in the meantime, their Akumas and their guardians are exhausted, wondering how exactly they will take care and help their troubled champions now.





	Miraculous -Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally to have been released at Christmas, but I had some minor complications.  
> We hope you enjoy it.

Christmas had arrived in Paris. People were happy inside their homes, enjoying the parties with their friends and family. Everything was quiet and peaceful in the streets of the city ...

... Excerpted by two boys in dark coats running at full speed as if their lives depended on it while a little butterfly followed them.

"Nath! Slow down! It's not like the mansion is teleporting suddenly!" The tallest one shouted, his hair was long black tied in a ponytail and his eyes were the golden color.

"Maybe not, Leo! But I've learned that if you want to make the most of a party, you have to get there as soon as possible!" Nath said, he was redhead with turquoise eyes. The little white butterfly began to fly around the redhead as it continued to walk with him. "Did you see? Even Künstler agrees with me!"

"It's your Akuma! It will always agree with you, no matter what!" Leo replied a bit annoyed. Nath gave a small laugh and gave a slight slip until he was in front of his friend.

"Come on, Leo, rejoice! It's Christmas!" He quickly walked back to his goal, beginning to sing:

 

“Can’t you see that today is a special day? All together celebrating in their own way! You need to let the Christmas spirit come into you.”  Leo rolled his eyes slightly as he followed the dancing redhead.

“ **I know, I just do not want to go crazy too.** ” He replied, Nath didn't flinch one bit with his words and continued.

 

“I like to see this magic leaving others happy without any word.

**You artists have a strange way of seeing the world.** ”  This time, Nath looks at Leo with a slightly devious smile.

 

Why are you still so down when we are going to a party?”  Leo raises his hands in peace, giving up singing / talking to the redhead.

 

 **“I'm sorry, I hate the cold, go back to singing, my buddy.”**  The brunette said, winking at his friend, who sang again with a smile.

 

“Can’t you see that today is a special day?

All together celebrating in their own way!”

 

"Nath?' Leo interrupted him, the redhead looked a little irritated. "It was bad, man ... But you noticed we've been in front of Adrien's house for a while, didn't you?" Nath turned a little red as he laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, I'm very anxious today. It's a very special day!" Leo lifted a brow, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

"Is it because it's your first Christmas with the people or because it's your first Christmas with a certain black-haired boy who loves to wear that red sweater, Nathaniel?" Nathaniel's entire face went red, making it hard to tell his hair from his face.

"W-What are you talking about? O-Of course it's because everyone's gathered!" Leo's eyebrow rose higher, Nath looked away in embarrassment, his little Akuma resting on his shoulder as it tilted a wing, as if confused. "... Maybe it's ... A mixture of the two?"

"... Until today I want to know why you two aren't yet dating ..." The brunette's comment made Nath even redder, if that was possible.

"Y-You know it's not so easy ... Especially because of... _They_..." A small dreamy smile appeared as his mind reminded him of two certain brunettes of his life. His Akuma reacted to that and began to fly lazily around him.

 _"... Why have not we told them yet? That would have solved everything in a matter of seconds ..."_ Leo sighed and turned back to the large mansion. "Let's come in, I hope inside this place has a heater."

Nathaniel nodded slightly, still too embarrassed to speak. He unfastened his coat and let the Akuma hide in one of the inner pockets as he accompanied the larger one to approach the gate and ring the doorbell.

"Oh, and Nath?" Nath turned in confusion, Leo just smiled a little.

 

 **“ Merry christmas to you**. ”

 

***

Anna was worried.

More than worried, she was almost freaking out of concern.

Adrien was making an amazing party, in fact, with lots of food and drinks for everyone, Nino was preparing the songs they would play and many people from the school were there, helping to prepare everything ...

... But she couldn't concentrate on what she was doing, not while she was tense like that.

She sighed and lightly messed her brown hair before playing with her special necklace again and holding the gift she would give the boy stronger than necessary. Her golden eyes were looking once more at the clock to confirm for the umpteenth time that yes, he was late.

 _Very_  late.

"What was Anna?" Alix approached her friend concerned, Anna looked at her for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the clock. Alix followed her gaze and bit her lips in apprehension. "Marc has not come yet?"

"He said he'd be here soon... " It was the only thing she said, her mind spinning in a thousand possibilities that would explain this delay, most were not very good and the others were very bad.

The doors opened.

Anna quickly turned around, ready to squeeze the damned dark brown rainbow that made her worried from the moment she stepped into that mansion.

But only Leo and Nathaniel entered.

Without Marc.

"Oh! Hey Anna, hey Alix!" Leo and Nath approached the girls, Anna was head down while Alix gave a small nod. Nath looked sideways, frowning when he saw no sign of his writer. "Hmm? Where is..."

"ENOUGH FOR ME!!!" Anna screamed out of nowhere, startling the trio and several other people around. She began to walk with hard, firm steps to the exit.

"A-Anna, where are you going?" Adrien asked worriedly as he approached, the brunette turned to the boy.

"I'll go after Marc. If neither I nor him appear here in fifteen minutes, then surely something strange has happened here!" That said, she left the room, the whole room being utterly silent. Nath quickly looked at his watch, a worried look on his face.

_"Marc ... Where are you?"_

***

Pain.

It was the only thing Marc could feel now.

It wasn't just physical pain, he was already accustomed to his father beating him for no reason. The pain was more mental than physical, the emotional, the memories that brought that day that hurt him.

It was his first Christmas without his sister or mother.

And now he had to spend the day locked in his room for his father. No friends, no visit.

Only him and the solitude.

Marc was crying while he was curled up in his bed, occupying as little space as possible that his size could offer him. He has no idea how long he was there shrunk while hugging with his injured arm the photo of his family, and it's not like he cares now. The only thing he wanted now was for this pain to stop and for him not to be alone anymore.

Something light rested on his arm, making the brunette lift his face lightly to find out what it was. A small Akuma shone lightly where it was, and before he knew it, there was a person standing in front of him.

Oh ...

... It is true...

... He wasn't totally alone ...

... Sakka and Reverser were there with him.

Marc whimpered slightly as he stared at his monochromatic reflection, which looked at him extremely worried. Gently, Reverser sat down beside him and stroked the black hair of the injured boy.

Marc couldn't feel, of course, it was just a reflection of his powers, he doesn't really exist.

Still ... It was good to remember that he wasn't alone ...

... and that he had powers.

"... I know what you're thinking, and I don't think that's a good idea." Reverser said, his stereo voice being strangely soothing. Marc sat down, refusing to look at his reflectedself. "You have many strong negative feelings, if you turn it can end ..."

"I just want to get out of this place! Is it too much to ask to go anywhere else ?!" Marc screamed, one of the few times he ever did in his life as he turned to Reverser, his furious expression both contradicted and matched the tears that fell on his face.

Reverser's expression was even more concerned with the explosion of his chosen one. The reflection closed his eyes for a few seconds before staring at the window, Marc did exactly the same, watching the snow fall outside, covering the city like a gentle white robe.

"I said it's not a good idea to do this ... I never said you couldn’t." Marc turned to Reverser, his gray eyes shining with knowledge of thousands of years. He stood up and touched the shoulder of his chosen one. "... You know what you have to do to use your powers."

Marc looked away for a while before facing his Reflectedself. And as it turned out, Reverser had already disappeared, with only the Akuma on his shoulder as company now.

"..." Marc touched his special necklace lightly, he knew it was a bad idea, he couldn't be so reckless with his powers.

... Still, the freedom was so close to him ...

... All he needed was an order.

"SAKKA!" The Akuma reacted to the scream, hovering right in front of its holder. The brunet quickly took one of his notebooks and opened it with a furious and determined expression.

He wouldn’t wear that necklace, nor speak his order as a hero, he didn’t deserve to use them. Not with the selfish motive that would turn ...

“TRANSFORM ME !!”

... But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t use his power.

With that simple order, the Akuma turned in a very dark purple, and entered the notebook, which left him completely black. Marc opened the window and threw the notebook outside, it began to fly only a few centimeters away from where it was thrown. Without wasting time, the brunet jumped on top of the notebook and let the power of his Akuma overpower him.

Soon, Reversor was flying through the city, moving as far as possible from the place Marc had called home. No one in the city thought, much less noticed that one of their great heroes was flying alone. At that moment, they was not Reversor, the protective hero of Paris and defender of the innocent.

At that moment, they was just another Akuma in the night.

 

 _“It's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright; But I am all alone tonight.”_   They sang as they flew. Reversor stopped by their friend Marinette's house, watching her interact with her family with a small smile.  “ _Families are together with their gifts by their side;”_ The memory of why they was transformed returned, along with a grimace. “ _Only Reversor's alone tonight.”_  They quickly flew back into town.

 

 _“There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me; I'm just a lonely hero in the night.”_ They stopped right in front of the statue with the two heroes, gently touching their forehead with their partner's.“ _I'm already dead inside, someone can save my mind?_ _I'm a broken human alone tonight._ ” Without they realizing it, their mask was beginning to cover their whole face, their eyes turning gray as they flew back with a look of fury on their face. “ _I'm a another akuma alone tonight.”_

 

 _“No-one cares about me, if I'm lost or I'm found; Then I'm just another akuma in the night!”_ At this moment, their face was almost all monochromatic, not realizing that their feelings were controlling their actions, their target being the great Christmas tree in the center of the city. “ _So I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground;_   _I'm vengeful akuma of the night. “_ Reversor quickly tilted their plane toward the great tree, it would be very easy to destroy it with their power ... “ _I'm vengeful akuma of the night.”_

 

...So easy...

 

**_ CATACLYSM! _ **

 

Their right hand was filled with the power of Cat Miraculous, all the strength of their negative feelings in a single destructive power, about to destroy the symbol of happiness of all of Paris ...

... That's when they remembered.

The way Nath's eyes flashed when he spoke of that day ...

The lively way that their friends and colleagues on the big party at Adrien's house ...

Anna commenting on how heroic they was, even without using their powers ...

Might always saying that he loved being their partner ...

... Their mother and sister celebrating this day ...

The realization of what they was about to do hit Reversor.

Quickly, they forced their plane to an abrupt halt, barely touching the tree with its destructive power. Their mask returned to normal, together with the emerald-green color of their eyes, which were now wide with panic.

"I-I can’t do it! I can’t!" Reversor quickly looked around, desperate to find something they could use their power without causing much damage. Their gaze stopped at one of Gabriel Advertisement, they looked at their hand with the Cataclysm and the announcement again, with a look of sadness. "... I'm so sorry, Adrien ..."

They concentrated the power of destruction with their own power and created a small black paper airplane, launching toward the advertisement. The moment the plane hit him, it disappeared and the whole advertisement was rusted and broke into several pieces. Reversor stared at the floor, crushed by what they almost did.

 

 _“I’m cold and alone, I don't want to be in pain; All that anger was all in vain.”_ They dismounted from their plane, moving away from the Christmas tree before stopping and leaning against a pole. _“I need to go back home, to try and find a way ; Tomorrow will be a brand new day._ _“_

 

"... Let's go home ..." They whispered, then sat down, emotionally drained as they closed their eyes. "... Sakka, Return."

Hearing the order, little Akuma stepped out of the object he was akumatized, making Marc and the notebook go back to normal. Still with his eyes closed, Marc reached out and let Sakka rest gently on his finger, frowning a little when he noticed something wrong with it aura. He opened his eyes to examine his companion, biting his lip slightly in concern as he noticed strange lines on the little butterfly.

"That mark ... Sakka, don’t tell me that ..." Before he could complete his reasoning, he heard footsteps in the snow. Marc quickly hid his Akuma, turning toward the sound.

Anna came out of an alley, a serious look on her face as she stared at the dark-haired young man sitting. She stared at the destroyed advertisement before sighing and facing Marc again, a small gleam of rebuke in her eyes.

 

 **“I told you a thousand times; Be careful to use this guy; 'Cause it reflect your wish from inside.”** She approached, kneeling next to her friend as he returned to look at Sakka, unable to look into the eyes of his friend and guardian. “ **Be to the evil or good; It always will serve you; No matter what you want to do.”**

"... I'm sorry, Anna ..." Marc whispered, tears threatening to fall on his face. Anna gently caressed his shoulder, making the brunette look up.

"It's not for me that you should apologize." She commented, looking at little Akuma in the hands of her friend. Marc hugged the small being carefully.

"I'm sorry, Sakka ..." He lifted his gaze slightly, Reverser was right behind Anna, looking at him worried. "... I'm sorry, Reverser ..." Marc whispered, Reverser gave his characteristic smile.

"You're not my first champion to use your powers to de-stress, and surely you'll not be the last." He finished with a slight wink, which made Marc give a little laugh. Anna smiled a little.

"I believe this means he forgave you?" Marc waved and Anna wore her scarf to wipe the brunette's tears and helped him up. "Good, it would be horrible for both Paris and for you that your relationship with your Akuma went wrong."

"Yes, it would be ..." A wind blew, making Marc tremble and hug Sakka even stronger, in an attempt to protect the butterfly from the cold. Anna quickly took off her scarf and curled it in the dark, handing her gift in next.

"Merry Christmas, Marc." Marc left Sakka in the scarf and opened the gift, where there was a red cap with a small rainbow design in the center. Again, tears threatened to fall from the boy, but this time of happiness.

"Thank you ..." He put on his hat and hugged the girl, who returned it with the same intensity. "Merry Christmas too, Anna."

 

***

"You know, when Anna said if they didn’t show up in fifteen minutes, something would be wrong, I don’t think she meant it in the literal sense ..."

Again, Nath ignored his warning as he continued walking from one side to the other in one of several rooms that the mansion had. Evillustrator sighed, staring at the panic of his chosen as he continued murmuring how much more time had passed.

It was funny, to the reflection, seeing his chosen one who, when transformed, is a playful, strong and relaxed person who rarely lets bad things upset his emotional, actually being a skinny kid who has anxiety problems.

Life is really ironic, isn’t it?

"I ... I can’t take it anymore!" Nath screamed suddenly, taking Evillustrator out of his thoughts. He turned to his Reflectedself abruptly, almost unintentionally taking away the Akuma that was resting on the top of his head. "I can transform myself to find Marc, don’t I? I know it's a selfish request, but it would be easier that way ... O-Or maybe I should just take a taxi, but I do not have the money ... M-Maybe I should then ... "

"Nathaniel!!" Nath turned back to Evillustrator, who was staring at him with a tired look. "... Say the words soon and goes away, dammit"

"A-Alright ..." Nath glanced around quickly before turning to the window in the room. He bent his left sleeve a little, revealing a small bracelet and raised his arm up. "Künstler! It's show time!"

At the command, the Akuma turned into a blink of an eye and joined the bracelet. The power of the Akuma quickly took over its champion and soon Mightillustrator had emerged. The hero jumped out the window and used his brush to aid in his jumping through the houses, determined to find who he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this AU that we did. We had thought of something like that since season one, but the episode Reverser was the trigger we needed to write this story.
> 
> We will explain this AU in detail throughout the story, but in a basic way: In this universe, most Miraculous were lost. The only ones left over were the Turtle, the Guardians of the Akumas and the Special Akumas. And Hawk Moth believes that the Special Akumas are with the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Cat, so it attacks the city with the Corrupted Akumas (the Akumas we know in the original series).
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone sees any error, please let us know. English is not our language and it is a bit harder for us to write in English than to speak.


End file.
